Story:Lily Meadows
Where it all began Berkeley In his first semester at Berkeley, Jason invited Lily to a party. There, Lily met Sara McAlister, a human sophomore. Lily was instantly smitten by her pretty looks and shy demeanor. Seducing her proved easy for Lily and soon they were in a serious relationship. Lily stopped her casual hookups and was entirely faithful to Sara, save for work. The relationship hewed closely to Lily's romantic fantasies and she didn't want to mess it up. Six months later, Lily and the gang (Lily plus Jason, Ty, and Manny) got a contract offer: burgle a shipping container and make some fast cash. Their employer even said they could keep whatever take they could grab aside from the one package they requested. Lily was looking forward to spring break - yes, even meeting Sara's parents - and figured she could use the extra cash. The heist went down on March 13th, 2172. The job went down at the Port of Oakland. It went bad - real bad. They secured the package and Ty was going back to grab medical printing supplies (score for the clinic!) when shots rang out. Manny immediately took off in the van with Lily and the package at the urging of Misha, their employer's "representative." They simultaneously lost contact with Jason. Lily insisted on knowing what it was that may have gotten Ty and Jason killed so, against Manny's demands, she opened the package. Inside she found a nude, unconscious girl tied up. When she looked up at Manny, he had a gun pointed at her. He pulled the trigger, hitting Lily in the chest; she quickly lost consciousness, gasping and bleeding on the floor on the floor of the van. Manny collided with another van while running a red light. He panicked and shot at the people in the van; they quickly killed him. The van was driven by a group of mercenaries on their way to a safehouse in preparation for a job: Rooster, Lansdowne, and Ori. They took Lily and the girl in the box to a street doc. By the time Lily awoke, she was tied to the bed, known to be a terrorist wanted for attempting to detonate an anti-psionic bomb. The mercenaries planned to turn her in, hopefully for a reward, after their job. The street doc insisted they inform their fixer, but they refused. Lily protested her innocence, but they were unreceptive. The mysterious girl awoke shortly after Rooster and Lansdowne left for the job. She did not know where she was, or where she'd been, or even her name. During the job, the street doc attempted to kill Ori, strangling her. Lily was able to wrest herself free from her restraints and killed the doctor before he could finish the job. This earned Lily the mercenaries' trust. Following an attempted ambush at Rooster and Lansdowne's drop site, the mercenaries fled with Lily and the girl. Ori's mysterious benefactor, The Oracle, provided them with false identities, as they were all now wanted in connection with the ficticious bomb. On the Run Lily and the mercenaries finally had proper introductions. No one knew what they'd been caught up in, only that it was bad news and had something to do with the girl.